Device configuration and management was historically performed locally at each device. Devices are increasingly designed to permit device settings to be remotely configured and updated, often in an automated manner over a network connection. In an enterprise setting, for example, device management tools are often employed to monitor, configure and manage devices over an enterprise network.
Existing device management tools, however, typically have rigid and manual onboarding procedures and communication patterns that increase the cost and effort required for device management. Device enhancements, such as new software releases, and device maintenance often require lengthy communication negotiations and additional costs.
A need therefore exists for improved techniques for managing devices and communications among devices.